Siempre te amare
by AcheDi12
Summary: Un one-shot. Donde se cuenta lo dificil de llevar una relacion a escondidas de los medios, lo dificil y las consecuencias! Basado en sucesos reales! TOTALMENTE ACHELE! Lean, no se arrepentiran.


_**Siempre te amare…**_

A veces es difícil entender porque la vida es tan difícil. La gente dice que si no fuera así, la vida sería muy simple. Que la vida se trata de esforzarse por obtener lo que queremos. Que al final de todo ese esfuerzo la recompensa será mayor. Lo era… La recompensa era aun mayor de la que me espere. La tenía a ella. A mi lado. A pesar de tantos sucesos, a pesar de la difícil aceptación de la gente que la rodeaba, de su familia. Después de años, de subidas y bajadas. De distanciarnos, de romper, de verla a lado y feliz con otro. De verla besarlo en público. De distanciarnos de nuevo, de perderla como amiga, de aparentar frente a todos. Pero la tenía. Al final de todo el drama, después de dos largos, la tenía a mi lado. Tenía al amor de mi vida. A esa rubia que fue mi mejor amiga, mi confidente. Que sin pensarlo, se volvió todo para mí. Se volvió el ser que más quiero, adoro y amo en este mundo, el ser más importante. A tal punto de dar mi vida por ella. No lo dudaría ni dos veces.

Mi sueño siempre fue estar donde ahora lo estoy. Ser una actriz y cantante famosa. Decía que nunca dejaría este mundo de fama, por nada, ni por nadie. Pero ella, ella hizo que cambiara de parecer. Hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente necesito en esta vida. No necesito carros lujosos, ropa de diseñador, ni premios. Nada de eso que obtiene una gran actriz. Lo único que necesito, es esa rubia con gustos extraños, esa rubia de ojos verdes, esa rubia que al sonreír ilumina mi mundo y lo llena de paz. Lo único que necesito es a Dianna Agron. El amor de mi vida.

Hace un año, en un acto de desesperación le propuse dejar todo, de arriesgarnos y decirles a todos que nos amábamos, que éramos pareja. Pero para mi sorpresa me detuvo. Me pidió que lo pensara. Que pensara lo mucho que nos había costado llegar a donde estábamos, que no por un arranque íbamos a tirar todo por la borda. Algo dentro de mí se fracturo ¿Mi corazón? ¿Quizás? No lo se. Lo que se, es que no pensé que esa fuera su reacción, pero recuerdo que me sonrió y lo olvide por completo. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes y acepte. Lo hice solo por ella. Porque quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero verla feliz, quiero verla sonreír.

Últimamente no lo soporto. No soporto estar lejos de ella, no soporto que tengamos que separarnos en los eventos. Si. Hace algún tiempo los fans vienen sospechando y eso ha llegado a oídos de Ryan, el cual nos ha pedido que seamos discretas y así ha sido después del tour.

Han sido unos meses algo movidos, donde hemos tenido que disimular aun mas, se nos han escapado un par de fotos mientras grabamos en Venice Boulevard. Pero de cierta forma fue divertido, nos sentíamos como dos adolescentes, aunque las discusiones con Ryan y los representantes han sido fastidiosas, mas con Thor, el representante de Dianna. Al final hemos podido pasar Navidad juntas, con su familia y la mía. Todo ha ido de maravilla.

La miro de reojo. Esta boca abajo con la espalda desnuda, mientras una sábana blanca cubre de su cintura para abajo. Sonrió y deslizo un dedo suavemente por su espalda. Amo amanecer a su lado, aun más cuando hicimos el amor. Comienza a moverse, gira su cara y se encuentra con la mía. Le sonrió tiernamente y ella hace lo mismo.

_Buenos Días dormilona_ – murmuro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual corresponde.

_Buenos Días amor_ – susurra sobre mis labios con una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a besarlos. Pasamos unos minutos así. Unos minutos en nuestro mundo "Achele" como lo llaman los fans.

_Tenemos que levantarnos. Recuerda que hemos quedado en desayunar con mi mama y con mi suegra_ – digo separándome delicadamente.

_Suegra? Desde cuando estamos casadas?_ – me pregunta divertida. La miro con el ceño fruncido y me sonríe. – _Algún día lo serás oficialmente_ – me dice acercándose y dejando un suave, pero tierno beso en mis labios. Le sonrió y comenzamos hacer nuestras actividades.

Al cabo de una hora, estamos en camino a mi restaurante favorito, que esta a solo unas calles de mi departamento. Es lo que me gusta de NY. Cero paparazzi. Entramos y esperamos unos minutos a nuestras respectivas madres. El desayuno pasa tranquilo, como cualquier otro.

_En serio prefieres irte con tu amiga esa la estilista, que pasar Año Nuevo con tu novia?_ – pregunto abriendo el departamento y aventando mi bolso al sillón, enfurecida.

_No es que lo prefiera Lea! Pero llevo tiempo organizando este viaje con Ashley ! Sabes que se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, aparte también van amigas de mi adolescencia_ – me dice tranquila y cerrando la puerta.

_Amiga? No se supone que cuando es así, quieres lo mejor, no? Esta claro que ella solo quiere que estés lejos de mi_ – digo cruzándome de brazos y arqueando mis cejas.

_De donde sacas esa estupidez?_ – me pregunta con un poco de enojo. Lo puedo notar en el tono de su voz.

_Todo el tiempo hace planes contigo, me pone caras cada vez que nos vemos_! – exclamo elevando el tono de voz. – _Estando las dos juntas, te presenta chicos, enfrente de mi! No has pensado que quizá sea homofóbica?_ – pregunto. Dianna me mira incrédula y rueda los ojos.

_Estás loca! Ves cosas donde no las hay Lea_! – exclama abriendo ambos brazos.

_Donde no las hay? POR DIOS! Es obvio!_ – digo acercándome – _Estoy cansada de que permitas que todo el mundo pase sobre nuestra relación. Así que lárgate con tu amiga!_ – exploto finalmente señalándole la puerta.

_Pues si, me largo! Que pases un Feliz inicio de año Lea_ – me dice con una mirada furiosa, camina hacia la puerta y sale dando un portazo. Me dejo caer en el sillón destrozada y llorando. Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos y doy pequeños golpes en el suelo con mis pies. Lo hago sacando mi coraje.

Los días pasan lentamente, recibo mensajes de ella diciéndome que ha llegado a Barcelona y los lugares que visitara. Le respondo fríamente. Apenas llevo unos días sin verla y la extraño demasiado, pero me distraigo con Jonathan, el cual me ha acompañado todo el tiempo, incluso quedándose a dormir conmigo.

Al día siguiente Jonathan y yo, decidimos dar una vuelta por el Central Park, después fuimos a comer. Al llegar al restaurante me di cuenta que había dejado mi celular en el departamento, pero no le preste atención. Al cabo de 3 horas, salimos del restaurante y caminamos un poco por las calles de NY. Volví a mi departamento sola, ya que Jonathan iría al suyo por ropa y saber cómo se encontraba todo por ahí. Entre, deje mi bolso y deje las llaves en la mesa. Puse café, camine a mi cuarto, era algo tarde y no volvería a salir, así que decidí ponerme mi pijama. Tome mi laptop, camine hacia la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente a la sala. Me serví una taza de café y decidí despejar mi mente en internet. Cheque mi correo y después mi Twitter, leía mi timeline, donde todo hacia referencia a Dianna y unas fotos. Di clic en el primer link que pude y me quede helada. Eran fotos de ella bailando con un tipo, pero lo peor es que estaban en situaciones que me hacían dudar. Que a simple vista podías ver la insinuación del tipo sobre ella y Dianna… Dianna sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación, como si fuera la mujer mas libre del mundo. Cerré la lap fuertemente, totalmente furiosa, celosa y… Decepcionada? No lo se.

Recordé que había olvidado el celular en casa y no lo había checado. Me levante rápidamente, lo busque con la mirada y pude ver que se encontraba a un lado de la televisión. Al verlo noto llamadas pérdidas de Dianna. Sin importarme la diferencia de horario le marco. Merecía una explicación.

No se cuantas llamadas hice, pero ninguna contesto. Avente el celular furioso y debido a la frustración y enojo, comencé a llorar, a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras aventaba todo a mi paso hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Donde me deje caer. El sollozo fue aun más fuerte, mi vista estaba completamente nublada, mientras mi rostro se encontraba mojado, producto de la miles de lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro. Me puse en posición fetal, abrazando mis piernas, como si eso fuera a reconfortarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, no estoy consciente. En mi cabeza solo se repiten una y otra vez las imágenes. Por fin me muevo y suelto un puñetazo a la cama. Tengo coraje. Mucho coraje. Yo estoy aquí destrozada, llorando como estúpida, cuando seguro ella se encuentra divirtiéndose. De repente escucho abrirse la puerta de mi departamento y enseguida unos pasos que se acercan corriendo hacia mi habitación. No me asusta, se de quien se trata. Me levanto y sin pensarlo, me abalanzo contra el, abrazándolo fuertemente.

_Shh… Tranquila cariño_ – me susurra Jonathan acariciando mi espalda y rodeándome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Mi vista esta nublada completamente. Mis sollozos son cada vez mas fuertes. Después de media hora logro calmarme, le explico todo y las lagrimas comienzan de nuevo. Recordarlo me hace sentir pésimo y me hace dudar. ¿Si se beso con el? ¿Y si se acostó con el?. Le hago saber mis preguntas a Jonathan. – _No Lea, no pienses en eso. Debes esperar hablar con ella, que te explique todo_ – me dice serio. Asiento. Vuelvo abrazarlo, esta vez más tranquila. – _Ahora levantemos todo este desastre _– me anima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminamos rápidamente y nos acomodamos en el sillón. Comienzo a quedarme dormida, cuando mi celular empezó a timbrar, lo tomo y veo su nombre. Hago una mueca.

_Estoy mal. Me conoces y si le contesto solo hare todo esto mas grande. Dile que no hablare con ella hasta que nos veamos. Por favor _– le pido entregándole el celular. Asiente y contesta.

_Di?_ – preguntó – Si _ya las ha visto… No quiere contestarte, dice que no hablaran…_ - se hace un silencio, donde yo solo observo a Jonathan – _Si lo se Di, pero no quiere hablar contigo. Solo hasta que vuelvas_ – agrega llevando su mano sien y frotándola. – _Se que aun falta demasiado, pero la conoces y no lo hará hasta que regresen _– vuelve a decir – _Ok Di. Cuídate_ – se despide colgando y dándome el celular. Es mi mejor amigo, me conoce y sabe que no hace falta más palabras. Me abraza fuertemente y yo a él. Solo necesito eso.

Fueron días demasiado largos, donde por momento lograba distraerme. Pero pasar el Año Nuevo sin ella había sido difícil. Afortunadamente Amber, Darren, Mark, Jonathan y mi familia, lo habían hecho pasable y no puedo negarlo, me divertí. Ahora estaba en el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles. Mañana la vería, mañana por fin podríamos hablar.

Y ahí estaba, bajando del auto, dirigiéndome a maquillaje. Al entrar vi a todas las chicas menos a ella. Salude una por una y enseguida empezamos hablar de las fiestas, de lo que habíamos hecho. Estaba pasando un buen momento, sin duda las extrañaba.

_Di!_ – exclamo Heather. Esto hizo que volteara y ahí estaba, tan guapa como siempre. Las demás chicas la saludaron, pero todo se tenso, al ver nuestro saludo tan frio. Teníamos que aparentar solo por las maquillistas, aun que sabíamos que ya todos sospechaban cosas.

_Hablamos hoy en la noche en mi departamento? A las 8?_ – me pregunta en un susurro y mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

_Si_ – le respondo fría y evadiendo su mirada. Me da un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Eso fue todo el contacto que tuvimos durante nuestra estadio en los estudios. Afortunadamente me toco salir más temprano que los demás, me dirigí a mi casa y tome un largo baño. Mire un poco de televisión y al notar que la hora se acercaba, me dirigí a su departamento.

20 minutos de camino y ahí estaba, frente a su puerta. Toque e inmediatamente se abrió. Me recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yo solo la mire fría y entre. Arthur venia corriendo, deje el bolso a un lado, me puse en agache y lo acaricie.

_Hola pequeño! Te extrañe_ – le susurre dejándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza, lo cual el correspondió con una lengüetada en mi mejilla. Sonreí y me puse de pie, encontandrome con su sonrisa y extendiéndome una bolsa de regalo. – _Y esto?_ – pregunto dura.

_Es un regalo, ábrelo_ – me pide. Tomo el bolso, lo abro y me encuentro con un frasco de metal con letras doradas.

_Es el café mas rico que he probado. Estoy segura que te encantara. 100% español _– me dice arqueando las cejas.

_Gracias_ – digo dejando la bolsa en la pequeña mesa que hay al entrar, sin prestar ninguna emoción.

_Vino?_ – me pregunta mientras camina hacia la cocina, la sigo sin responderle.

_No vine a tomar una copa de vino Dianna. Vine por una explicación_ – digo mirándola duramente. Voltea y se acerca a mi, toma mis manos.

_Todo es un malentendido amor. El tipo se estaba pasando y yo no me encontraba en mis 5 sentidos. No paso nada, te lo juro. De hecho después de eso, nos fuimos del lugar. _– me dice mirándome directamente a mis ojos. Esta siendo sincera, lo se. Pero no puedo evitar seguir molesta.

_Igual es irresponsable de tu parte ponerte en ese estado, aun mas estando en otro país. Es algo tonto Dianna_ – la reprimo.

_Lo se, no supe controlarme, lo siento amor_ – me dice tomando mis mejillas y acercándose para besar mis labios, pero giro mi cara.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar seguir molesta contigo_ – le digo haciéndome para atrás.

_Si me crees, no tienes porque estarlo. No te entiendo Lee_ – me dice negando con la cabeza.

_Estoy harta, fastidiada_ – digo finalmente. – _No soporto mas no estar a tu lado, no poder ir a fiestas, a eventos, no poder ir a cenar tranquilamente, odio tener que aparentar todo el tiempo! _– exploto con lagrimas.

_Yo también lo estoy amor, pero aun no podemos… _

_Lo estas? Por que ni lo parece! Si lo estuvieras hace tiempo no me hubieras tenido! _– la interrumpo mirándola duramente.

_Lea, eso era precipitado y ambas lo sabemos. No podemos arriesgarnos. Hemos trabajado tanto para llegar aquí_ – me explica tratando de calmarme.

_Pero para que Dianna? Yo solo quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida. Quiero caminar de tu mano, que me beses como cualquier pareja normal. Me importa poco si nuestras carreras se van a la ruina_ – le digo entre llanto.

_A mi también me gustaría princesa. No sabes lo que sentí al saber que no podía ir a tu premiere, ni siquiera aparentando como amiga. No sabes el coraje que me dio. Pero solo un poco mas, solo eso. Aguanta amor_ – me pide tomando mis manos y besándolas.

_Sabes que pudiste hacer mas… Dejaste que Ryan y Thor decidieran por ti…_ - le reprocho.

_No empecemos con lo mismo Lea. Por favor_ – me pide soltando mis manos.

_Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Permites que todos pasen encima de nuestra relación, que la pisoteen! Te importa más tu carrera que yo? Si es así aquí dejamos todo Dianna! Dímelo!_ – le digo elevando el tono de voz, pero con un nudo en la garganta. La miro y veo que comienza a llorar.

_No Lea! No quiero que terminemos, tienes razón_ – me dice abrazándome fuertemente, entre lagrimas. – _Te prometo que será diferente, te lo prometo_ – me dice. Yo solo le correspondo el abrazo, demasiado fuerte. No quiero separarme de ella, no quiero…. La idea de pensarlo me destroza. Confió en ella, confió en que cumplirá su promesa y a partir de hoy todo será diferente. Me separo poco a poco y le limpio las lágrimas.

_Te amo Dianna, te amo_ – susurro apreciando su rostro, su belleza. Sin más la beso. Al principio fue un beso torpe. Tantas emociones juntas, lo hacían. Pero poco a poco fue tornándose tierno. Nuestros labios se movían perfectamente, dejando paso a nuestras lenguas, las cuales comenzaban a entablar un sincronizado baile.

Pasaron los días totalmente diferentes. Todo era felicidad, risas. Cada vez me abrazaba mas en público, sin importarle si estaba el staff. Eso me hacia feliz, quería decir que estaba llevando a cabo su promesa.

El día de los Globos de Oro no nos tomamos fotos, ambas estábamos de acuerdo. Al igual que ninguna entrevista, pero se nos había escapado, por error terminamos en una. Donde Dianna no pudo fingir y acaricio mi mejilla frente a las cámaras. Al siguiente día tuvimos que soportar todo un melodrama de Ryan y de nuestros representantes, pero sin duda y de nuevo, el más pesado era Thor.

Se acercaban los Screen Actors Guild Awards. Tan solo faltaban un par de días. Nos encontrábamos en nuestro tráiler, viendo una película o bueno… Intentando verla.

_Sabes? Nunca olvidare la primera vez que te vi. Sobre ese escenario. Actuando y cantando_ – me dijo de repente acariciando mi mejilla – _Te veías hermosa_ – susurro dejando un tierno beso sobre mi hombro.

_Fue amor a primera vista?_ – pregunto divertida.

_Sin duda. Y el destino volvió a juntarnos, es por eso que al ver que serias mi compañera de trabajo, no dude en invitarte a ser mi compañera de departamento_ – dijo con una gran enorme sonrisa.

_Con razón… Se me hacia raro que fueras tan amable…_ - susurre achicando la mirada.

_Amor, siempre lo he sido. Pero tenía que aprovechar…_ - comento abrazándome fuertemente. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, se acerco y comenzó a besarme, al principio era lento, delicado, pero poco a poco se fue tornando sensual. Solo existíamos las dos, nadie más. Solo sus besos, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Al sentirla sabía que solo quería estar a su lado, que quería pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella. No necesitaba dinero, ni fama. Solo a esa rubia.

Llego el día de los SAGA diferencia de los Globos de Oro, nos arreglaríamos y llegaríamos juntas o bueno, junto con Jonathan. Romperíamos las reglas. Mire el reloj y note que eran las 11 am. Tome mi bolso y salí directo a su departamento, pasaría por ella para ir a con Melanie y comenzar a arreglarnos. Toque su puerta y segundos después me sorprendió ver a Thor abrirme.

_Lea!_ – exclamo sorprendido.

_Hola_ – salude de mal modo. El solo sonrió de mala gana.

_Me voy. Hasta luego chicas_ – se despidió con una estúpida sonrisa. Mire a Dianna la cual estaba seria. Entre y cerré la puerta.

_Pasa algo amor?_ – pregunte preocupada.

_Han cambiado los planes Lee… No podre ir contigo, ni llegar contigo_ – me dijo dándome la espalda.

_Que?_ – pregunto incrédula.

_Así como lo oyes. Thor ya ha contratado gente para que venga a mi casa y me maquille _– dice de nuevo.

_Thor.. Siempre es el…_ - digo pasando mi lengua por mis labios. Sonrió irónicamente _– Lo bueno es que cumplirías tu promesa _– agregue en modo de reproche.

_No puedo Lea. El tiene razón. Si hoy llegamos juntas, miles de rumores saldrán a la luz. Créeme fue suficiente con la entrevista en los Globos de Oro_ – dice finalmente volteando y mirándome a los ojos.

_Y que Dianna? SON RUMORES!_ – le grito duramente.

_No me grites Lea! Ya nos arriesgamos, no podemos hacerlo más. Entiende! Estamos poniendo en riesgo todo lo que tenemos! _– exclama estirando sus brazos.

_Lo que tenemos? Te refieres a nuestras carreras, cierto? Claro… Solo te importa eso. Tu estúpida carrera de actriz, solo te importa la fama, la apariencia._ – digo riendo con ironía.

_No empieces con lo mismo, acepta que a ti también te importa tu carrera_ – me dice molesta.

_Si Dianna, me importa y demasiado! Pero sabes que?_ – le pregunto – _Me importa mas mi relación CONTIGO_ – digo elevando la voz. _– Si tengo que dejar todo eso, para poder estar bien contigo, soy feliz! TU ERES MI FELICIDAD! TU!_ – exclamo señalándola.

_Y tu eres la mía! Eres mi felicidad, pero no por eso vamos arriesgarnos_ – me dice con la voz quebrada.

_Ni siquiera estamos arriesgándonos Dianna, solo iremos como amigas, solo eso! No le veo nada de raro! La gente hablara si. Pero siempre podemos negarlo, no hay pruebas! A demás iremos con Jonathan_– le digo acercándome y tomando sus manos. Me destroza verla así.

_Pero Thor, tiene razón…_

_SIEMPRE ES THOR DIANNA! NO es tu padre, solo es tu representante. TU le pagas, no el a ti! BASTA! Es tu vida personal y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella a tu antojo!_ – vuelvo a explotar soltando sus manos y soltando una patada al piso. Estoy furiosa.

_Lo siento Lea, pero no cambiare de parecer. Nos vemos ahí._ – me dice caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

_Sabes? También estas poniendo en riesgo nuestra relación_ – le digo totalmente destrozada y con lagrimas en los ojos. Salgo rápidamente y subo a mi auto. Llamo a Jonathan el cual esta en el departamento de Zachary, su novio. Me dirijo hasta el lugar.

Apenas abre la puerta corro a los brazos de mi mejor amigo. Lloro y lloro. Solo siento las caricias en mi espalda. Pasan unos minutos, me calmo y comienzo a explicarle.

_Perdón si me meto Lea. Pero quizá la estas presionando y ella no sabe cómo reaccionar. Sé que está mal que se esté dejando llevar por todo lo que le dice su representante, pero tu también lo estás haciendo. Apóyala. Veras que con el tiempo se dará cuenta y pondrá un alto_ – me dice Zachary con media sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza.

_Sé que es duro princesa. Que estas cansada de aparentar, pero la amas cierto?_ – me pregunta y asiento. –_ Entonces ten paciencia y espera. Veras que al final todo se solucionara y podrás caminar por las calles de Beverly Hills a lado de esa rubia hermosa_ – agrega acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo. Los miro y abrazo a ambos.

_Gracias chicos! No se que haría sin ustedes_ – les digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá tienen razón. La estoy presionando.

Me despido de ambos y salgo como bala hacia el departamento de Dianna. Llego y al abrirme la puerta se sorprende, pero me abraza fuertemente y yo lo correspondo. Amabas lloramos. Pega su frente a la mía, mientras toma mis mejillas

_Perdóname Lee, tienes razón. Dejo que medio mundo se meta en nuestra relación, no puedo hacerlo más. Tengo que poner un alto. El tiene trabajo gracias a mí. Maneja mi trabajo más no mi vida personal. Eso debí dejárselo claro hace meses. Lo siento tanto mi amor_ – me dice entre sollozos.

_No cariño. Yo te he estado presionando. Perdóname a mi. Te amo y podre soportar el tiempo que sea necesario_ – le digo limpiando las lagrimas en su rostro.

_No Lee, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Yo también estoy cansada. Cansada de no ir a ningún evento a tu lado, ni siquiera como amigas. Que ni siquiera pueda tomarme una foto contigo. Sabes lo duro que fue no ir a tu premiere? Lo duro que no fue no estar ahí en los People Choice Awards, para abrazarte y felicitarte? _– me dice aun entre lagrimas. La beso. La beso como nunca. La amo tanto y me doy cuenta que no tengo miedo de perderla, sino pánico. No puedo vivir sin ella, así de fácil. No soy nada sin ella. La abrazo fuertemente. – _Te prometo que todo cambiara… Que no me importara lo que diga Thor, ni nadie mas_ – agrega limpiando sus mejillas.

_No quiero presionarte _– hago una pausa - _Estas segura?_ – le pregunto dudando.

_Si amor, todo cambiara, te lo prometo. Ahora no te defraudare_ – me dice mirándome a los ojos. Vuelvo a confiar en ella.

Al final decidimos que se arreglara con la gente que le contrato Thor y pasare por ella junto con Jonathan en la limusina que nos manda FOX.

Pasaron al menos 5 horas. Estoy lista junto con Jonh. Vamos camino al departamento de Dianna, cuando recibo una de llamada suya. No sé porque, pero presiento que esto no trae nada bueno.

_Bonita, ya estamos fuera de tu depa _– le contesto con una sonrisa.

_Esto.. Lea_ – duda. Tomo aire y siento un escalofrió en mi cuerpo – _Thor pasara por mi, llegaremos juntos a los premios. Tengo que hablar contigo, espero que podamos hacerlo ahí mismo _– agrega. Cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme.

_Esta bien, nos vemos ahí_ – digo fría y colgando.

_Que paso?_ – me pregunta Jonathan.

_La veremos en la premiación_ – le respondo seria. Le hago saber al chofer que podemos irnos ya a los premios.

_Te encuentras bien?_ – me pregunta preocupado. Negó con la cabeza, aprieto los dientes. No puedo llorar. El maquillaje se arruinaría y no tengo tiempo de volver. Solo siento su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y le sonrió tristemente.

Están a punto de empezar los premios así que todos están yendo hacia sus lugares. Por fin la veo. No puedo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo hermosa que se ve, aun que conozco esos ojos y están ligeramente apagados. Mi sonrisa se desvanece al ver quien viene detrás de ella. Si, Thor. Me acerco poco a poco.

_Hola_ – la saludo.

_Unos minutos Dianna, te espero en la segunda mesa_ – le dice Thor. Me sonríe hipócrita, yo solo ruedo los ojos.

_Te sentaras con él?_ – le pregunto sorprendida. Ella asiente con la cabeza, yo solo niego con la cabeza. Volvió hacerlo de nuevo. Volvió a romper su promesa. Siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedacitos, totalmente cansado de la situación y duele. En verdad duele. Aprieto mi mandíbula lo más que puedo, no puedo montar una escena, no puedo llorar.

_Me ha llegado una importante oferta de trabajo. Hare la audición, pero el director me quiere. No se porque, ni como, pero los productores saben los rumores que hay entre nosotras y una de sus condiciones, es que no salgan mas, que seamos totalmente discretas_ – me dice bajando la mirada.

_Esta claro cual es tu prioridad_ – le digo con un nudo en la garganta – _Ojala obtengas el papel, felicidades _– agrego sincera yendo a mi mesa. Eso ha sido una despedida? Hemos roto? No lo se. Pero la idea de pensarlo me destroza. Lo que mas quiero es salir corriendo, tirarme en mi cama y llorar, llorar hasta quedar inconsciente. No quiero sentir, no quiero pensar. Solo quiero desparecer.

Los premios pasan lentamente. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Esta ahí, a lado de su representante, sonriendo y conversando con la gente. ¿Apariencia? No lo se, dudo de ella en todo sentido. Pero su actitud, quiere decir que no le importa la relación, que nunca lo ha hecho, que hay cosas mas importantes. Que nunca defenderá nuestra relación. He tomado una decisión, una decisión que me destroza. Termina la premiación y me dirijo a la fiesta de FOX. Pero antes de salir, la tomo del brazo.

_Me duele en el alma. Me destroza por dentro. Me mata_ – le digo en un susurro, tratando de ser fuerte – _Pero si vas a permitir que pisoteen nuestra relación, no puedo hacer nada mas._ – trago saliva, muero mi labio tratando de que las lagrimas no comiencen a caer – _Hemos terminado Dianna. Se feliz_ – agrego en un susurro, la suelto y camino hacia la salida, junto con Jonh. Antes de abandonar el salón, volteo a verla y noto como una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. No puedo evitarlo más y también una lagrima recorre mi mejilla.

Decido no reprimirme, no estar triste. Tomo un par de copas para animarme un poco y bailo con Harry. Es la única forma de olvidar todo, de olvidarla.

Apenas consigo dormir 3 horas. Tengo un poco de resaca, pero nada que no cure una taza de café. Me levanto y noto el frasco que me ha regalo, pongo el café y no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar. Todo me recuerda a ella. Siento un vacio en mi corazón. Tengo tantos sentimientos, que ni siquiera se si estoy triste, enojada o decepcionada. Limpio las lagrimas, tomo mi café, me baño y decido llegar antes a los estudios.

Llego y solo se encuentra parte del staff. Les pido que me dejen el auditorio libre un par de minutos. Noto que se encuentra la pista de Amber de "I will always love you" y a lado la pista.

Una de mis canciones favoritas. Sonrió y camino, hasta llegar a la orilla y sentarme.

Como será mi vida ahora? Que será de mi en un futuro? No lo se. Me doy cuenta que sin ella no lo tengo. Que ella era todo. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Sin ella no tengo nada. No tengo ni fuerzas para seguir con mi vida. Se que a partir de ahora seré solo un cuerpo mas, un cuerpo sin alma, sin vida. Es la primera vez que me enamoro, la primera vez que me rompen de esta forma el corazón. La primera vez que me dejan sin nada.

La vida después de tanto esfuerzo te da todo, todo. Pero… Para que dártelo si después de lo arrebatara de la peor forma? Ahora lo entiendo. "Esta vida te da, pero a la vez te quita". Y si. Me dio una felicidad que nunca pensé que sentiría. No hay felicidad completa. Nadie en este mundo es feliz completamente. Fui una estúpida al pensar que seria así. Una estúpida al pensar que toda mi vida sería feliz. Que toda mi vida la tendría.

La vida me quito lo más preciado, lo que mas amaba.

Escucho más y mas voces. Seguro los medios de comunicación han llegado. Harán una pequeña entrevista a Amber por su canción. Sonrió. Se lo merece.

Me levanto y decido poner la pista. Se que no esta ahí para escucharla, pero se la dedico.

Tomo el micrófono con ambas manos y cierro los ojos.

_**If I should stay...**__  
>(Si yo me quedara)<br>__**I would only be in your way  
><strong>__(Solamente estaría en tu camino)  
><em>_** So, I'll go but I know  
><strong>__(Pues, me voy pero sé)  
><em>_** I'll think of you  
><strong>__(Pensaré en ti)  
><em>_**Every step of the way  
><strong>__(En cada paso del camino)_

Las primeras lágrimas comienzan a descender sobre mis mejillas.

_**And I will always love you  
><strong>__(Y yo siempre te amaré)  
><em>_**I will always love you  
><strong>__(Siempre te amaré)  
><em>_**You my darling you  
><strong>__(A ti mi amor a ti)_

Tomo aire y fuerza en mi voz para seguir._  
><em>_**  
><strong>_

_**Bittersweet memories,  
><strong>__(Recuerdos agridulces)  
><em>_**That is all I'm taking with me  
><strong>__(Es todo lo que me llevo)  
><em>_**So goodbye, please don't cry  
><strong>__(Pues adiós, por favor no llores)  
><em>_** We both know I'm not what you, you need  
><strong>__(Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tu, tu necesita)_  
><em><strong><br>**_

En mi mente solo se produce su mirada y su sonrisa, cuando me mira.

_**And I will always love you  
><strong>__(Y yo siempre te amaré)  
><em>_** I will always love you  
><strong>__(Siempre te amaré)_

Tomo el microfono con fuerza, mientras esbozo una sonrisa.

_**I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have  
><strong>__(Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas)  
><em>_**All you've dreamed of  
><strong>__(Todo lo que soñaste)  
><em>_** And I wish for you joy  
><strong>__(Y te deseo alegría)  
><em>_**And happiness  
><strong>__(Y felicidad)  
><em>_**But above all this, I wish you love...**__  
><em>_(Pero por sobre todo, deseo que ames…)_

Abro los ojos y noto a todo el cast, al staff y a los medios de comunicación, todos aplauden. Pero mi vista se topa con ella. Aplaude, mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Le hago una débil señal, indicándole que es para ella. Comienza a llorar. Lo sabe. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, tomo aire para cantar lo último. Para cantarlo con sentimiento, como nunca antes.

_**And I will always love you  
><strong>__(Y yo siempre te amaré)  
><em>_** I will always love you  
><strong>__(Siempre te amaré)  
><em>_**I will always love you  
><strong>__(Siempre te amaré)  
><em>_**I will always love you  
><strong>__(Siempre te amaré)_

Abro los ojos y no le quito la mirada. Ambas lloramos

_**You, darling I love you  
><strong>__(Tu, cariño, te amo)  
><em>_**I'll aways, I'll always love you...  
><strong>__(Yo siempre, siempre te amaré...)_

Todos comienzan aplaudir, a vitorear, pero mi vista solo esta puesta en ella.

Noto que se acerca poco a poco. No me quita la mirada de encima, la cual esta llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Noto como Jenna corre hacia ella, pero Dianna la detiene y niega con la cabeza. Sigue con su camino. No entiendo nada. Nadie entiende, en realidad.. Todos miran expectantes, en silencio. Nuestros amigos se miran entre si buscando respuesta.

De repente ahí la tengo, frente a mí.

_Perdóname_ – me susurra con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mi respiración es acelerada, mi corazón late a mil por ahora. Toma mis mejillas. Trago saliva totalmente nerviosa. Lo hara? Realmente? Frente a todos?. Mi respuesta llega al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón se detiene al igual que mi respiración. No me lo esperaba. Lo esta haciendo. Si, frente a todos. Se separo – _Te amo Lea_ – me susurra acariciando mi mejilla y dejando otro beso en mis labios. Para al final sonreírme.

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? A mi en lo personal me ha encantado, he amado el one-shot! No saben como disfrute escribiéndolo. No se si reciba muchos reviews, no importa. Disfrute escribirlo y eso es lo importante<em>

_Quizá puedan llegar a pensar si odio a Dianna por dejarla como la mala del cuento, pero no es asi. Al contrario! AMO a esa mujer. Pero no se, quise hacer algo diferente._

_Me base en algunas cosas que realmente pasaron, como se darán cuenta!_

_La canción supongo que sabrán de quien es. Una canción hermosa lastima que se haya ido Whitney Houston Peroo en fin, la vida sigue!_

_Espero muchos __**reviews**__!_

_P.D: Se que muchas se preguntaran para cuando un capitulo de "Pretending" bueno pues les prometo que antes del jueves lo tienen (: Ya estoy en ello!_


End file.
